Conventional cots are made with wood, steel, or aluminum frames with cloth fabric or springs stretched between the frames for support purposes. These cots are costly, having several pieces held together by fasteners which become a hazard and require maintenance. Handling and stacking also is a problem with conventional cots since they require a great amount of storage space when not in use. Cleaning conventional cots by washing and air drying also requires much time and renders the cots unusable for extended periods of time while drying.